1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display devices, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device which can minimize resistance of a common line.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display device controls light transmissivities of liquid crystal cells for displaying an image. Having a switching device formed at every pixel cell, the liquid crystal display device of an active matrix type is favorable for displaying a motion picture. As the switching device, a thin film transistor (TFT) is used, mostly.
The liquid crystal display device is provided with a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines crossing to each other, and a pixel cell formed at every pixel region defined by the plurality of gate lines and data lines.
Each pixel cell is provided with a storage capacitor for maintaining a data signal applied thereto for one frame period securely. The storage capacitor uses a portion of the common line which transmits a common voltage as an upper or a lower electrode. Accordingly, reducing resistance of the common line is important.